1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas providing member and to a processing device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices and liquid crystal devices, a heating member which performs heating processing for a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate and a liquid crystal substrate is used. In order to provide gas onto a substrate held by the heating member, a processing device in which a ring member is disposed on an outer circumference side of the heating member has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-93894).
Here, in the conventional processing device shown in FIG. 1, a gas providing passage 325 is formed between a ring member 320 and a heating member 310. Since an upper bottom surface 324 of the ring member 320 is flat, the gas hits the upper bottom surface 324 and turbulence of a gas flow X occurs. Owing to the disturbed gas flow X, it has been difficult to stably provide the gas to a substrate 2.